the_bonniepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom
Mushroom Mushroom or simply just Mushroom by his friends is one of the main protagonists of the Ridiculous Adventures of Musroom and Bonnie. ''He is Bonnies best friend and appears in every Mushroom and Bonnie video except the upcoming ''Carl's Pokeball. ''He is a big red Mushroom with white dots on his head and a smiling facial expression. He can somehow carry things despite the fact that he doesnt have any hands (which is mentioned multiple times). '''Personality' Mushroom is generally shown to be kind and nice, althoght he can sometimes be jealouse or selfish. Like in Bonnies Wii U ''when he reprogramms Bonnies Wii U after Bonnie wouldn't let him play on it. In the end however, the Wii U sucks up Bonnie and Mushroom does his best to get Bonnie out. These charecteristics are also shown in ''Mushrooms Job part 3 '' when Mushroom starts working for Trexy and writes rude emails to her clients. It is later revealed that this is the reason her multimillion dollar company got shut down. However, Mushroom always makes up for it in the end. Like when he fixed a whole Thanksgiving dinner for his friends after Zombie runs away and Bonnie and Bunnelby ruin the dinner. Mushroom also fights alongside his friends against Plauty and saves Bonnie in ''The Vault 2! ''by reminding him who he really is. Mushrooms favorite show is ''The CobraCraft ''(which happens to be the name of the channel the Mushroom and Bonnie channel is on) and sees its star, Joshua CobraCraft (based on ''The CobraCrafts creator), ''and watches his show and all his movies. Mushroom (along with other characters) seems to be ageless as he attends both school and is somehow able to get a job, join the millitary, and use a gun. He has had multiple jobs which include plumber, construction worker, soldier, desk worker, chef, and firefighter. Relationships: '''Bonnie' Bonnie is Mushrooms best friend and they had many good times together. They are usually working together even though Mushroom sometimes gets mad at Bonnie, like when he stole his Xbox and accidently framed Xeney. He also ruined Mushrooms chances as a chef at The DoucheBag Diner. But they did teamup in Mushroom's War ''and Bonnie saved Mushroom from Kevin and Vaultboy in ''The Vault 2. '' '''Carl' Mushroom rarely talks to Carl but they seem to get along, although Mushroom denies Carls friend request in Bonnie Videogame (but it could be because General Pea said he was a loser or he "wanted to see what happens"). Xeney Mushroom seems to have a like-hate relationship with Xeney. In The Hive ''Mushroom thinks Xeney stole his Xbox One and breaks into his hive, almost completely flooding it. In the end, it turns out that BONNIE stole it, not Xeney. Also, Xeney goes nuts in ''The Instinct ''and tries to kill Mushroom. Finally, Mushroom used to work for Xeney as a chef, until Xeney fired him. '''Trivia' * Mushroom is voiced by Joshua CobraCraft * Mushroom worked for all the following people: Xeney, Trexy, Foxy, Mario, and the construction workers. * In Mushroom's Youtube Channel ''Mushroom's voice was really squeky, however in later videos, Mushrooms voice was a little deeper than before and sounds more normal * In ''The Vault 2! ''Mushroom turns out to be the second subject of Vaultboy * Mushrooms birthday is on April 11 * Mushroom owns a Galaxy J3 * Mushrooms one of the only characters whos voice actor never changed * He is in the majority of Mushroom and Bonnie videos * Mushroom revealed that he has a grandma * In the first couple of episodes, Mushroom shares a house with Bonnie * In ''The Vault! ''Mushroom says his favorite snack food is "CobraCraft Doodles" * Mushrooms second best friend is Baby Foxy * He owns a ninja mask which he used in ''Bonnie's Wii U * He hates being called a fungus amungus Category:Characters